


I'm in so strong and so deep, and so are you...

by flickawhip



Series: A Sweet Distraction  ~ LanLick/AshLotte [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana and Charlotte are finally happy... with their lovers.





	I'm in so strong and so deep, and so are you...

People had begun to forget how and why Charlotte and Ash had got together, Ash was more than happy to let them forget, she had her girl now, her Charlie, her love. She walked in quiet peace, walking hand in hand with Charlotte, neither woman needing to show how they felt, they both knew. 

They had not been surprised to learn that Lana had found herself a new love, a stronger, brighter, love with Flick. Flick didn’t care what had happened in the past, she never looked back when Aiden and Rusev tried to make her question things and she refused to listen to anyone who wanted to repeat other, older, allegations. 

Lana had been surprised when she won a match, even as it had been planned, and came out of the ring to her lover’s theme ringing through the arena. Flick was dressed nicely, suited up and smiling, her voice light but firm as, finally, she spoke.

“Lana... I have something to ask you...”

She had been the one to kneel first, opening the box and showing the ring, knowing the camera was zooming in even as she continued to speak.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes...”

Lana’s answer was quick, Flick smiling even as she slipped the ring onto her finger, kissing her passionately but sweetly. Little did they know what was going to follow. 

Charlotte had been booked in a match later in the night, Ash proving to be very much the same sort of woman as her best friend. She had watched Charlotte work with pride, smiling when the girl began to show a spark of being her old self, although she was happier now, less worried about what people thought. She didn’t need to know what they thought. She had Ash. 

Ash had surprised her at the end of her match, this time, since Flick had proposed outside the ring and on the ramp, walking to the ring, proposing in the ring and taking the answer with a huge smile, Charlotte also beaming. 

The proposals had gone down well, Ash and Charlotte beginning to make plans almost instantly, Lana wanting more time.


End file.
